The Same Sacred Steps as Before
by Lazy Creativity
Summary: Radu and his group are sent back in time to a place where their beloveds' grew up. A time of joy and laughter before a great tragedy befalls them. (From Radu's point of view as he meets his lover in the past.)


My first Trinity Blood Fanfic. Hopefully, it's coherent enough. It's based off this Indian Song from the movie _Ram Leela (2013)_ , Lahu Muh Lag Gaya, which is strange because Radu isn't quite like the main guy. Whatever! One part is taken from that, so if my writing isn't as good you can take reference from that! (I'll put links at the bottom.)

Disclaimer: Trinity Blood and its characters are not mine! Only OCs.

Enjoy! Also, like Calcifer said to Sophie in _Howl's Moving Castle_ , "Be gentle with me."

* * *

Children ran past him, chasing others of their own age. Colors flew overhead playfully hitting others in its bright powders. Water splashes everywhere making the dust turn into paint.

It was a festival. A celebration of colors so vivid and bright. Part of a culture that not everyone there shared yet still respected, loved, and did.

Radu was mystified. Never had he seen such playfulness and joy.

The world he knows didn't hold much due to the fights and tension between borders, between species. A mysterious being bringing him, his friend, and others to a time in the past where such things happen. Before Armageddon, a place that certain people experience.

Those who did live in such times were dancing together with others that could dance with them. They did not remember him or the others, for they were in their time, while he was thrust into it.

However, the one person who did matter, the one he knows and cherishes, was staring at him in intrigue. She didn't know him, at least not now, but gazes at him with such fascination like a bird in front of a shiny object.

He always wondered why she tends to ask if they met before. This was probably the cause.

Her long black/blue hair wrapped in a messy low braid. Body adorned in reds, oranges, and yellows of a cropped choli and long flowy skirt. A sari, thin yet loose, hung on her shoulder across to her other hip. Wrists and ankles in bangles both fine and thick. The only things on her feet was the colored powder that covers the floor.

She slithers past groups of people just as peculiar as she. Emerald eyes holding his ice blue ones. Then, they were gone. His eyes widens as he tries to find her again. Head and body whipping back and forth.

Suddenly, green bursts in front of his vision. Powder smearing across the side of his face.

Turning, Radu saw her chuckling. Hand covered in green residue showing her to be the culprit. Eyes holding the same mischief that he knew.

He raises an eyebrow before quickly grabbing a handful of gulal* to throw at her. Her equally as fast reflexes made him miss.

For a while, the blue haired methuselah was unable to land a hit on her. Frustrated, he stops and leans on a pillar. It irritates him that she is so good on her feet. That he could never get back at her.

She observes this and seizes a red dust in her left hand. Meeting on his right, she presented the red; palm was flat indicating that she wasn't going to throw it. A smirk gracing her features. He wasn't amused yet gazes from the corner of his eyes.

Rolling her own, fingers pat the fine, soft particles. Then, she slowly smears it on her jaw still looking at him.

A blue eyebrow raises at her action but knew what she was doing. Swiftly, his fingertips brush the red then drags across his neck, nodding back to her.

She repeats what he has done; expression the same as before.

Now, he was getting interested, even mischievous. She always knew which buttons to press to make him befuddled. It was time he done the same.

Again, his fingers grace the red in her palm and brushes it lightly over his shortened hair. The bright color contrasting with his dark locks. An innocent action.

She gazes at him still now with intrigue until seeing his next movement.

Just as quickly, his thumb press against his lower lip, smearing the powder along half of it. His pointing finger moves up as he nods back. A smirk forming with a misbehaving glint in his eyes.

She clearly didn't appear amused. Maybe she'll smack him. Technically, they just met. He only knew her from his time. Still, he was happy that, for once, he held the last word.

A long stare settled between them before she snaps her head up. Coming closer, she flicks the red dust above them. Radu's smirk still there not faltering in the least. That is, until she grasps his rosary beads and pulls him closer.

Emerald held ice blue in a confident defiance.

Closer and closer she got, when their noses touched. Than, her eyes closes as their lower lips connect.

It wasn't a kiss; there was no movement to ensue such. He was still befuddled to think that she would do this to someone she had not met before. Then again, it could just be him. She wasn't one to really speak to strangers when they traveled together.

It ends. Moving away from him, her face shows a red mark on her bottom lip. Still not letting go of his rosary, her thumb laid across the mark and smudges it. She brought a index finger up as she nods back.

Beads slide out her hands as she walks away. A grin showing her triumph.

He stood there like he did all the time when she did such things. Frozen from surprise and embarrassment.

Who knew those damn rosary beads could be so useful? To him, they were a sign of enslavement. A token of his punishment that connects to an actual black choker that can track, weaken, or end him. Yet, like always, she turns it to something more appealing.

His eyes saw her easily join the main dancing group that centers around an elaborate design. People standing or sitting on every side of them. Only a few walked about bringing food and drinks.

Ion was among the few that were dancing. His eyes never truly leaving the purple ones of his own beloved one.

Seeing this, his own feet could help the call to join.

He met up with her and moved with the music. How he knew the steps was based pure luck and repetition. His and his tovarish's beloveds were known to dance at every moment that they could, forcing them to accompany them too. It brought good money though.

They dance and dance until it was time to go. The mysterious being telling them to come. Radu didn't want to, neither did the rest of his group. The fun, joy, and laughter were things they were not always allowed to truly feel. Most importantly, they wanted to savor the looks of their companies' faces. The child-like innocence they held was not there in the future due to the torments they would have to endure.

The being just gave a sad smile but continues her gestures to come. They did with heavy hearts.

Now, they were home. Back to their own lives with the same people who knew them. Clothes changed back; the dust gone, like it never happened.

Something made him leave quickly. Maybe an urge... An urge to see her again.

Dark blue locks flew with how fast he ran.

Her tall, lean form came into view. Immediately, he hugs her like she would turn to colorful dust suddenly. She just laughs her usual laugh.

His lips grace her forehead, cheek, then lips.

"What's this? Are you indulging me today? How kind."

Her voice still held that mixture of intrigue and glee. However, her eyes were not that brilliant emerald. They were worn. Eyes that seen too much despair, pain, and loss.

What made him smile was the small glint in them. They still held that curiosity and delight from her younger years. The childish innocence may not be there anymore, but her nature wasn't lost either.

He got her to dance, which brought surprise in those eyes of her's. Her guffawing filling the night air like it tends to do.

Those same sacred steps as before that made him fall for her.

* * *

gulal* = colored powder

Lahu Munh Lag Gaya English Translation Ram Leela (2013) -  www youtube com/watch?v=fGwdpdlXMWA

The Festival that is being talked about is Holi (The festival of Color) INFO HERE: archive boston com/bigpicture/2009/03/holi_the_festival_of_colors html

Soooo~ here it is! Ending was a bit rushed so I hope it is good!

Thanks for reading! ;3


End file.
